


Gravity

by Marta_Ayanami



Series: I Just Feel You [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, My headcanons, Other, and born in big bang ;), and slightly familial, and then later of their love, but his left over tiny imprint is okay? heh, but their love is not that and it is pure absolutely, but will evolve to be something else entirely worry not, despite and oblivious to any current will of 'family' get it heh, do not get it wrong 'the family' does not influence the attraction, it is magical ;), it is stronger, only uncousciously left over IMPRINTS of 'family' influence it, so for example Thor is not a shipper, so sorry ;), the very beginning of their PHYSICAL attraction, their love is that and more and more than that, their love was born from the sum of parts, their physical attraction is Infinite heh heh, this is same verse as more colours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 13:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: They push and pull away like magnets. They resonate with each other, electrical.This is attraction, literally. Thunder and red and green and green and infinite and void and soul and black and crimson and blood and ancient beyond belief.And then, Feelings are born, stronger than this. Stronger. Much stronger. Built on foundations of stolen Gold and the Bifrost and Void and Mirror and Green and Ice and Nothing and Everything and Space, but surpassing them all. True feelings.Because in the end, love is always stronger than death and stronger than Infinity.----Chapter 2 "Where Large Green Monsters Hide in Faulty Stark Logic of Fearful Suicides" coming December 24th maybe.





	Gravity

They push and pull away like magnets. They resonate with each other, electrical.  
  
This is attraction, literally. Thunder and red and green and green and infinite and void and soul and black and crimson and blood and ancient beyond belief.  
  
And then, Feelings are born, stronger than this. Stronger. Much stronger. Built on foundations of stolen Gold and the Bifrost and Void and Mirror and Green and Ice and Nothing and Everything and Space, but surpassing them all. True feelings.  
  
Because in the end, love is always stronger than death and stronger than Infinity.

****

Vision saves Wanda because it's the right thing to do.

_Liar._

_******_

Vision is concerned about Wanda because she's weak, and vulnerable. Well. Maybe not weak. But vulnerable. That is whole reason for his concern.

_Liar._

*******

Wanda is concerned about Vision, because, what if he grows to dream what Ultron, his 'older brother', dreamt of? The World Set on Fire?

IS THAT YOUR ONLY CONCERN?

****************

They come together, like fire and water, and maybe it's wrong, but they spend the night together, inseperable, like they are magnets pulling on their insides, pulling them closer together, breathless, aching, wanting, they MUST, they must do it, even if it is wrong.

_You're not stones. You are not family, you just have remnants that feel that way, but you can cast them aside, cast them out. You're OTHER PEOPLe, completely different. So why would it be wrong? I am not going to WATCH, but this is not wrong._

**It's dangerous, another voice says. It sounds like Banner's. You mustn't do it, children. You musn't.**

~~ Was the nonexistent voice Banner's? Or Starks? ~~

_Do not listen to them. What do they know?_

_Liar._

_Run from it. Fate still arrives._

_It does not. One can hide quite snuggly from that whole freedom and fate.  
_

_Liar._

_*******_

~~** _Dangerous. You should protect M-Ear-the Multiverse instead. Protect. Protect. Protect._ ** ~~

~~** _*****_ ** ~~

So what? They're both dangerous. Maybe together, they can feel safer.

They try.

********

~~ _**Protect!!! Before it's too late!!! Protect them!!** _ ~~

~~~~*********

Yes, they will protect each other from harm. Safe in each other's arms. Safe in mutual ecstasy.

This isn't love. Not yet.

But they don't want to part with each other.

And when they come close, it's like an electrical current of green infinite void in time and space, brutal and unyielding and mechanical and scared, armour of gold green red crimson around the Multiverse, around Earth and Asgard and Titan and more, and it's all wrong, but...

They don't want to be right.

They want to be home. With each other.

Forever.


End file.
